Jack and Jill Before and After the Rhyme
by Invader BeckyandClad
Summary: Jack and Jill went up the hill, to fetch a pail of water, Jack slipped on a bananna peel and Jill beat him up afters, they fight all day and night, as brother and sister this isn't right, not that they care, they just enjoy causing eachother despair. RR
1. Chapter 1 Not So Perfect Siblings

IB:This story is about Jack O 'Lantern childhood, before he met Grim. This is based on a few ideas from an rp too.

Clad:Please leave reviews and get free fisheads, and cookies, and plushies, we have them all in our invisable store!

Disclaimer:I don't own "The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy." Maxwell Atoms does. I guess I own "Jill."

Summary:Jack and Jill went up the hill, but what does that matter? Endville 13th century presents,

Jack and Jill Before The Rhyme

Chapter 1 Not So Perfect Siblings

The doctor walked over to the newlyweds and handed them their newborn child. "Congratulations, it's a girl!" the doctor happily announced.

Janet, a women of four-feet, with long red hair held her daughter in her arms and smiled happily at her husband James, a man off fat, and baldness. "Look, at her she's perfect in every way," Janet said sweetly.

The baby girl had a tuff of red hair, and smiled at her mom, and began squeezing her moms face. "Mama," she giggled, happily.

Shocked the parents simply smiled at their new child and hugged her lovingly. Just then around five minutes, Janet began deep breathing. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she let out an ear piercing scream, and something began trying to kick it's way out. The doctor pushed on her stomach, and a leg popped out. The doctor pulled the leg out of Janet and attached was their daughters twin.

"This wasn't expected, excuse me," the doctor walked out with the new baby, to make sure nothing was wrong with it.

Janet began relaxing, holding her daughter close. She smiled at her child. "It seems you have a sibling, I want you to promise you'll watch out for him or her," she said firmly, but politely.

The daughter nodded and cuddled close to her mother, not wanting to ever leave the warmth coming from her.

The doctor walked back in and handed the baby to Janet. "Congratulations again, it's a boy," he said more cheerfully than the last time.

The boy had a tuff of red hair, and snuggled next to his mother. "How wonderful, well name them Jack and Jill," Janet stated, happily.

The doctor wrote that down and handed James the birth certificate. After getting paid the doctor walked off.

"Who would have thought twins? Aren't they perfect?" James asked, his wife, placing his arm around her. Janet smiled sweetly at Jack and Jill.

Jill began snuggling close to her, and Jack began whimpering and crawled closer to his mom. Jill glared and began pulling on his hair. Jack let out a startled yelp and pinched her arm. Jill angrily punched him in the eye, and Jack began crying.

"Oh dear," Janet said, startled by the fight. She began hugging Jack, and patted his back.

Jack crying, hugged his mom back, not wanting her to ever let go.

Jill crossed her arms growling, but remained calm. Seeing that her mom had her eyes closed for them moment, she crawled over and bit Jacks foot. Jack howled and pushed Jill off of the bed. Jill landed on her head and began crying secretly happy, but mostly in pain.

Janet gasped. "Jack, that's no way to treat your older sister," she scolded, handing him to James.

Jack crossed his arms and started to object, too bad no one understood baby talk. James gave Jack a light spanking. "You can't push your sister off beds, she has a very talented gift, speaking," he stated, proudly.

Jack partly crying looked at Jill and shook a fist. Jill stopped crying for a second and stuck her tongue out at him. This was soon the beginning of a a not so wonderful relationship

IB:Thus I end it!

Clad:Read and Review for chapter 2


	2. Chapter 2 Bickering Siblings

IB:Yes! A review, thank you chickenloverx49

Disclaimer:I don't own "The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy." Maxwell Atoms does. I own "Jill."

Chapter 2 Bickering Siblings

Five years later.

Jack was sitting on the couch watching TV while Jill was reading a book. "Turn it off it's distracting me," Jill ordered.

"Don't care," Jack replied, and he turned the volume up. "Why don't you marry that stupid book, you've been reading it for two years," he snickered.

Jill rolled her eyes. "At least I'm not rotting my brain, not that you had a brain to rot," she sneered, leaning in her chair.

Jack growled and threw the remote at Jill's head. She dropped her book and let out an ear piercing scream.

"What's going on out here?" Janet asked walking over. She was tired of stopping all the fights that never ended.

"He hurt me Mommy," Jill whimpered, doing the puppy eyes.

"Don't be such a wuss and next time let me watch my show," Jack glared at her. She was always so annoying how he loathed it.

Jill growled for a second and went back to whimpering.

"Alright you two, it's time for your first day of school," Janet said firmly.

"I'm not going anywhere she's going," Jack said, stubbornly, and went back to watching his show.

"Afraid of being out-shined dear brother?" Jill laughed, and walked to the door.

"Sorry I can't hear you, all I hear is hot gas," Jack snickered.

Janet turned the TV off and pulled Jack to the door. "You two get along and have fun," she ordered, sternly.

"Yes Mommy," Jill gave her biggest grin and walked out.

"I rather be eaten by a dragon," Jack growled and walked out.

Jill went back to reading her book while waiting for the bus. Jack grabbed her book and tore it in half. Jill's eye twitched and she leaped ontop of him. "Get off! You probably have jerkaleira," he teased.

"You're not worth my time dear brother," Jill snarled, and stood up. Jack stuck his tongue out at her, snickering.

A boy walked over, he had brown hair, green eyes, and muscles. Jack walked over. "You are the richest kid in town," he smiled at him greedily.

"So?" Moe looked at him freaked out. Being rich wasn't easy, well it was, but everyone kept asking him for money.

"Want to be friends?" Jack asked, starring at the boys open pockets.

"No way! I heard all about you! All you do is watch TV and plot world domination," Moe dismissed, scowling.

"That's not true! I just want to rule Endsville," Jack said evilly, and stashed Moe's wallet.

"Whatever, weirdo," Moe glared.

Jack just grinned pleased with himself. He hid the wallet under his hat. The bus came over and they all got on. Jack sat in the back, and began counting his loot.

"Where did you get that?" Jill asked, peering over, curious.

Jack scowled at her. "None of your business!" he snapped, not wanting anyone to find out he stole it.

"Yeesh, you need to calm down," Jill rolled her eyes, and sat back down. The bus arrived at school. The school was two stories and had a tower, plus a moat.

"I rather be at home," Jack grimaced and walked in. He never liked preschool because Jill ruined it but he was determined not to let her get all the attention. "All these people, I shall rule them," he grinned evilly at his incompetent peers.

IB:Read and Review please


	3. Chapter 3 Tilly and Randy

IB:Thanks for reviewing my story chickenloverx49, might not have kept with it otherwise. 

Clad:To everyone else who is out there REVIEW!

Disclaimer:I don't own " "The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy." Maxwell Atoms does. I own "Jill."

Chapter 3 Tilly and Randy

As Jack was lost in his train of thought he bumped into a kid named Lurg. "Out of my way tubby!" he rudely, ordered, pushing past Lurg. Lurg growled and grabbed Jack by the throat, raising him a foot above ground. "What the heck are you doing?!?" Jack yelped, struggling to get away.

"You got it backwards, meat," Lurg growled, giving Jacks throat a squeeze.

Jack whimpered and kicked Lurg in the nose.

Lurg howled and gave Jacks throat one big squeeze. "What a lovely shade of blue," he taunted and dropped him on the floor. "Now let's get one thing straight, I make the rules, and the most important rule is never bully the bully, understand?" he asked, threateningly.

Jack cowered near a locker, crying in fear.

"Hey, Lurg," Randy called, walking over. "Pick on someone your own size," he ordered, glaring.

"Yes, because, this is a place of learning, a place where we can be free, free to learn, free to eat the rotten cafeteria food, and free to pick our noses, free to make friends!" Tilly squealed, and gave Jack a big hug.

"Get off of me!" Jack demanded, freaked out.

"And it's free to stuff others in lockers too," Lurg, chuckled. He grabbed Tilly and stuffed her in a locker.

"Whee! Is this a game? I love games!" Tilly cheerfully, giggled, and started singing, 'Blow the Man Down.' Randy opened the locker and got Tilly out.

The first bell for class rang. "Well look at the time, it was nice meeting you weirdos, not," Jack rudely, started, walking off. Lurg roughly grabbed Jack and jammed him into a locker. "Hey! Let me out you jerk!" Jack, pounded on the door, slowly losing air. "I'm claustrophobic! Ma says I'm not allowed in closed spaces!" he stated, taking deep breaths. As Jack squirmed around trying to get out something sharp and pointy got in the way. "Yotch!" he yelped and let a match. A long slender knife was seen with a blood stain. "Aww man, these were new pants," he pouted. There was an inscription on it that said. 'To Lurg, love mom.' "Aww, it's mine now," Jack cackled and began cutting through the locker door. It was just about to give way when Randy opened it. Jack fell out landing right on his face. Growling he stood up and began walking off.

"You walk funny," Tilly laughed coping the way Jack walked.

"Do not! Go away!" Jack ordered, annoyed, trying to lose Tilly.

"Don't you want vengeance?" Randy asked, grinned evilly.

"He's not worth my time," Jack scoffed, not caring, walking faster.

"Afraid?" Randy teased, and appeared in front of him.

"Yipe! Don't do that! And no I don't fear anything," Jack growled, getting annoyed. Suddenly he got an idea, the little thief got a sly, nasty , horrible, wonderful idea. He took the knife he stole and started degrading the wall. When it was done the wall now said I think the teachers are dodo heads, signed bye Lurg. Jack grinned at his worked. "Hah! That will teach him to mess with me!" he cackled, and began laughing maniacally.

"Nice work," Randy complemented.

"Cool," Tilly drooled, starring.

Jack gave them both an odd look and began trotting off wanting to be as far away from them as possible.

IB:READ AND REVIEW!

Clad:Free pumpkin cookies if you do


	4. Chapter 4 The Test of Doom

IB:READ AND REVIEW! 

Clad:Free pumpkin cookies if you do

This " means talking

This ( means thinking

Disclaimer:I don't own " "The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy." Maxwell Atoms does. I own "Jill."

Chapter 4 The Test of Doom

The second bell for class rang. "Argh! Now I'm late! What else could go wrong?"Jack grumbled, and got whacked in the face by a door. "Alright! Who's the idiot that opened the door? Come out and face me right now!" he ordered, balling up his fists.

"Excuse me young man, shouldn't you be in class?" Ms. Tinkerbean asked, glaring.

Jack laughed nervously and scuttered to a desk.

"Hello, loser, what's with the stupid hat?" Cindy asked, snootily, ruffling her brown ponytail.

"It's so I wont have to look at your ugly face," Jack answered, rudely, putting his hat over his face to block her from view.

"Ugly?!? Ugly! You have a lot of nerve!" Cindy growled.

"I need it to stand listing to your whiny voice," Jack seethed, considering stabbing her in the eye with the knife he stole.

"Enough! Class, we are having a test to see what you remember from last year," Ms. Tinkerbean began hading out papers.

"Tests? Tests are stupid," Jack grumbled.

Ten percent of the class agreed, thirty percent didn't care, and sixty percent were sleeping including the teacher.

(Let's see if y equals pi divided by Q the answer is, but this doesn't make any sense!) Jack looked at his paper most confused.

Jill walked by and placed her paper on the teachers desk and walked back. "Well that was easy, having trouble, dear brother?" she asked, smugly.

"You're done?!" he stared at her in disbelief and handed her his paper.

"Uh...what am I supposed to do with this?" Jill asked, looking at the unfinished paper in confusion.

"Finish it for me," Jack simply answered, and took a comic book out of his hat.

Jill glared and stashed the book replacing it with the test. "No, just accept the fact you're stupid and fail," she rudely ordered.

"But I can't fail! Mom and said if I get a bad grade then I'm banned from going to the new Amusement park and I've been waiting all year for them to take us!" he cried in desperation, handing the paper back.

Jill smiled sweetly, took the test paper back, and patted his head. "Of course I'll do it for you, dear sweet brother," she handed his book back.

"Gee, thanks, guess you're not so bad after all," Jack smiled and went back to reading Dr.Insaino.

Jill smile turned to a scowl and she went back to her desk. (This will teach him to ruin my favorite book.) she thought evilly. ( "Let's see I would the answer must be moo, lemon, clock, shoe, fish, lantern, pickles, dodos, ducks, and pumpkins.) Jill finished writing and walked to the teachers desk.

Jack smiled and waved at her, Jill gave a big grin and walked back to her desk.

Later Ms.Tinkerbean handed the tests back, glaring at the kids in smite. "You all disgust me wit your poor grades! If you had half the brains if Jill and Randy you might be somebody instead of a nobody," she growled.

"That's telling them," Jack said smugly, reading his book.

"You Jack, are the worst of them all!" Ms. Tinkerbean placed his test on the desk.

"A z?!? What the heck is a z?!?" Jack demanded, angry and confused.

"It stands for zero as in nothing meaning that you are nothing, completely worthless," Cindy giggled, rudely.

Jack growled and punched her in the nose. "Nobody asked you," he snarled.

"They say the truth hurts, dear brother," Jill have him a big grin.

Jack grabbed his chair and walked towards her. He raised it, aiming to whack her head in.

IB:REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5 Betrayal of a Sibling

IB:Chapter 5 for our reviewer chickenloverx49, and all the other people hitting this story but have yet to review. Finished it in class, only bout 21 days till Summer for me! throws out sticky buns to random people 

Clad:REVIEW people we know your out there. crickets chirping

Disclaimer:I don't own "The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy." Maxwell atoms does. I own "Jill."

Summery:When we last left our favorite villain he was about to impale his sister, see what happens next, in chapter 5.

Chapter 5 Betrayal of a Sibling

"Don't be like that," Jill quickly got out of the way. (Show of hands how many wanted her to get hurt?)

"You lied to me!" he snarled, beyond angry, placing the chair down.

"No, I didn't, I said I would take the test for you, I said nothing about making sure you passed," Jill stated, smugly.

"Yous a meany!" Tilly accused Jill.

"Why thank you, but I rather be mean than a cheater and a thief," Jill glared at Jack.

"I've never stolen anything in my life," Jack narrowed his eyes, crossed his arms, and glared at her in smite.

Jill stashed his hat and took out Moe's wallet, keys, two more wallets, and Lurgs knife.

Jack chuckled nervously.

Lurg, Moe, and three other kids neared him threatenly.

"Now guys, can't we talk about this?" he asked, hopefully, backing against the walls. Lurg pinned him against the wall, Moe stepped on his foot, the other three pounded their fist. "Jill! Help me! I'm sorry I ruined your stupid book!" Jack cried out in desperation, terrified.

"No I don't think I will, for you see dear brother I loathe your very being," Jill just smiled and waved.

Jack stared at his sister a feeling of dread over taking him, but it was soon replaced by anger. The three kids pounded their fist again snarling. "Not the face," Jack blocked his face with his arms hoping to thwart the attack. Alas it was for naught and the poor lad was pulverized. Seventy percent of the class laughed, twenty percent showed pity, eight percent didn't care, and the teacher was sleeping. Jack ran out after showing Jill a look of contempt. (Aww poor Jack. hugs him)

Tilly and Randy followed, Randy had to be dragged out by Tilly. Jack was seen crying and holding his bruise eye. "You okay?" Tilly asked, concerned. Jack just growled while whimpering. "It's okay. You're among friend's now. And now we can dance, have tea parties, and eat our underwear," Till giggled.

"Uh, I think I should go to the nurse," Jack started walking off, freaked out.

"Well take you!" Tilly squealed, grabbing his hand.

"Tilly, I don't think..." Randy started, as Tilly grabbed his hand and skipped off.

IB:REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6 It's Grim Time!

IB:Short chapter whee. 

Clad:R/R

Disclaimer:I don't own "The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy," Maxwell Atoms does.

R/R

Chapter 6 It's Grim Time!

"I'm telling you mon it's your time," Grim groaned, annoyed.

"I feel fine cough see hack never better! Achoo!" Principal Ed Vibes sneezed in his face.

"Dat's nasty mon," Grim complained, wiping the boogers off in disgust.

Tilly, Randy, and Jack neared the scene. "Look it's the Grim Reaper, watch this," Jack took a kid named Lurwin banana and threw it.

Grim raised his scythe and slip, fell on his bottom, the banana came out soaring and went into his eye socket.

Randy grinned slyly, Jack was laughing hysterically, more kids came out of nowhere to join in. "April Fools!" Jack laughed, grinning.

Grim growled and lifted Jack by his collar. "Dink, you're funny huh?" he asked, rhetorically, not in the mood for any nonsense.

"Unhuh," Jack nodded, and kicked him in the shin.

"Yotch!" Grin hollared in pain, dropping Jack, and holding his shin. Everyone laughed and the Principal stuck off.

Grim looked around for his victim and noticed that he was nowhere in sight. "Argh! Now see what you did?! He got away!" he cried in annoyance.

Randy came over and stared him in the eye. "My great, great, great, great, great granddaughter will own you," With that says he walked off.

Grim created a portal. "Wait! Before you go, I need you to take these people with you," Jack handed him a list that had Jill, Cindy, Lurg, and the mailman names. Grim gave him a look, went in the portal, and it disappeared. "Aww," Jack walked off to the Nurse, disappointed.

R/R


	7. Chapter 7 Go on and Cry the Nurse is Her

IB:We are here to present you with another chapter, I know there are others out there I can hear your silence. 

Clad:One reviewer is better than none. hands out fisheads and cookies to ChickenloverX49 and others that our somewhere out there

Disclaimer:I don't own "The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy," Maxwell Atoms does. I own "Jill."

Summery:When we last left our young villain Grim was trying to take the principal, but failed, Jack pranked him, yay, and kept walking to the nurse.

Chapter 7 Go on and Cry the Nurse is Here

"Hey! You stole my banana," Lurwin complained, running over to Jack.

"Don't care," Jack went into the Nurse room and slammed the door in Lurwins face. Jack went on the bed thing and waited, and waited. Two hundred years later. Nah it was only two hours. Nurse Lembrook tapped him on the shoulder. Jack rolled over drooling, while laughing. Nurse Lembrook took out a blow horn and blew it in his ear. "Ahhhh!" he screamed, surprised, and bonked his head on the wall. "Wahhhhhhhh!" Jack began crying in pain.

"Oh dear, I'm sorry," Nurse Lembrook appoligized, frowning. She took an ice pack from a freezer and placed it on his head. "What happened to your eye dear?" she asked, concerned, taking steak out of the freezer.

"These stupid kids jumped me," he growled, still sniffing, holding the steak against his eye.

"Why?" Nurse Lembrook asked, sitting next to him.

"My stupid sister is a stupid traitor," Jack simply answered, sniffling.

"What did she do?" Nurse Lembrook asked, concerned.

"Failed my test for me, I needed to past, our parents were going to take us to the Amusement Park, it's our birthday and their hardly ever home, showed what I stole to the popel I stole from, and admitted hse hates me," Jack started sobbing again.

"Aww there, there," Nurse Lembrook pulled him into a hug. After ten minutes Jack hopped off the table and walked to the door. "Wait, before you go may I see your test?" Nurse Lembrook asked. Jack walked back, took his hat off, and handed the test over. "Now get on to class," Nurse Lembrook ordered, patting his head.

Jack confused, smiled and ran off.

IB:This looked longer in my notebook, review please.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer:I don't own "The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy," Maxwell Atoms does. I own "Jill." 

Chapter 8

Jack bumped into Lurg. "You're lucky I don't have time to deal with you right now," Lurg snarled. He went back to fixing the wall. "When I find out who did this they're gonna be pain," he growled, and slipped on a banana peel.

"Not again, yo," Lurwin complained.

Lurg was covered in paint and cement, choking on a banana. He spit it out and it landed in Muddings face. Jack was laughing hysterically, Lurg growled and grabbed him by the collar. "You did this didn't you?" he asked, threatenly, pointing to the wall. Jack just kept laughing. "I'm going to rearrange your face so you'll look as bad as..." Lurg started.

"You," Jack finished, laughing, and put itching powder down Lurgs shirt. Lurg eyes widen, dropped Jack, and began scratching like crazy. "April Fools!" Jack ran into class laughing.

"Now that your back we can begin the experiment," Ms.Tinkerbean took out ten cages, each containing rats. "Your assignment is to starve the rats that way they can't infect us with their diseases, and there not for eating Tilly," she scolded, and went back to sleep.

"Aw," Tilly spit her rat out on Cindy.

"Ew! You dumb looser!" Cindy threw her rat on Jacks desk.

"Aw, it's kind of cute," Jack picked the rat up, admiring it's ugliness.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Jill warned.

Jack stuck his tongue out at her. Chomp!" Yow! Get it off! Get if off!" Jack howled, running around the room, flinging the rat, knocking a cage over.

"Freedom!" the rats ran off.

"Now see what you did?" Jill glared at Jack.

"It was a an accident," Jack glared back, sucking his injured thumb.

"Tell that to the French," Jill walked back to her desk, and began reading.

"What??" he gave her a confused look, still sucking on his thumb.

Nurse Lembrook appeared at the door. "Excuse me young man, could you come here?" she asked.

Jack walked over and the nurse handed his test back. "How did you?" he looked at his paper that had a big B on it confused.

"It's easy when you have a copier," she smiled.

Jack smiled back, overfilled with joy, he hugged her. "Thanks, this means a lot to me," he said, gleefully. Nurse Lembrook patted his back and walked off. Jack ran to his desk and stood on top of it. "Attention, nerds, snobs, idiots, and everyone else unimportant, you are all invited to the Amusement Park after 4:00, my parents will pay, just attend my part tomorrow, no chaperon es," he grinned, slyly.

"Yay, Jack! Jack!" the kids cheered, and carried him out of class.

"That looser is suddenly popular, this will not do!" Cindy exclaimed, angry, and annoy. "His reign of popularity will come to an end!" she added.

"It will I'm going to make sure of that," Jill evilly grinned, placing her book down, taking a butcher knife out of her hat.

"This I gotta see," Randy walked over.

"You all are meany's! I'm telling!" Tilly announced, giggling.

"Want to play?" Randy asked, taking a sack out of nowhere.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!" Tilly squealed, running into the sack. Randy tied the dack and threw it in the closit. "Let us leave," Jill placed the knife back in her hat and walked out of class. Randy and Cindy followed.

"Hello? Randy?Anybody?" Tilly called, scared.

IB:REVIEW!


	9. Chapter 9 Loathing

IB:I got my reviews so here is another chapter, might I say this story is fun to write, school is a great place to get chappies finished. FYI Jack and Jill are singing in this chapter.

Disclaimer:I don't own "The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy," Maxwell Atoms does. I don't own the song "What is this Feeling, Loathing," someone else does. I own "Jill."

Summary:When we last left off Jill planned on killing her brother, talk about crazy, but their all crazy!

R/R

Chapter 9 Loathing

"I spy with my little eye the last pudding cup and it's all mine," Jack said, greedily, eyeing his prey.

"Yoink," Jill stashed it.

"Hey! That was mine!" he complained, walking down the aisle.

"Too bad," Jill dumped milk down his shirt.

"Ahh! Grr," Jack growled, and squirted her with mustard.

"\**What is this feeling so sudden and new?"** Jill took a towel from him that was covered in grease.

"**I felt the moment I laid eyes on the jerk that is you**," Jack growled, snatching the pudding which was rightfully his.

"**My patience is running low**," Jill seethed, placing apples, salad, and lemonade on her tray.

"**I wish you would leave me alone**," Jack griped, trying to ignore her, placing hotdogs, cookies, and raspberry juice on his tray.

"**Now I shall hit with this gnome**," Jill grinned, sneakily, taking a gnome from her hat.

"Huh??" Jack was confused until he saw a gnome soaring his way. "Ack!" he ducked and it hit Lurwin. Lurwin yelped and started bawling. "Are you trying to kill me?" Jack growled, pulling a flame thrower out of his hat and pointing it at her. The flame however died out.

"Yes, dear brother," Jill cackled, nearing him with a butcher knife.

Jack backed away, using his tray as a shield. "Why? What the heck did I ever do to you?" he snarled, afraid, but mostly outraged.

"You were born," Jill growled, about to cut his head off.

"You're insane!" Jack shrieked, and took a feather out of his hat, and started tickling her. Jill started laughing, dropping the knife in the process. "Why do you hate me?" he looked at her hurt and bewildered.

She took a deep breath," I don't hate yo, I loathe you.The fact you're a criminal makes me very mad," Jill simply answered.

Jack rolled his eyes, "Well the fact you're a goody two shoes suck up to adults makes me mad," Jack growled, furious.

"**Loathing, unadulterated loathing**," They both started walking down the aisle to pay for their food.

"**For your idiocy**," Jill threw a tomato at him.

"**Your naggy voice**," Jack threw a pie at her, and started wiping the tomato off his face.

"**Your stupid pranks**," Jill kicked him in the shin, and started walking to a table.

"**My pranks are genius**," Jack winced, holding his shin, following her.

"**Let's just say I loathe it al**l," They both sat down. Farrtttt, Jill sat on a whoopee cushion. Jack laughed, eating his pudding, spewing chunks on her face. "You are disgusting," Jill glared, grossed out, wiping her face off, and she started to read her science book.

Jack set the book on fire and it turned to dust. Jill gasped, growling she took a Mr. Dodo from her hat. "You wouldn't," Jack narrowed his eyes at her. Jill took out a butcher knife and began tearing it apart. "Mr. Dodo! You monster!" Jack yanked it from her and put it safely in his hat.

"**Every little trait however small makes my very flesh begin to craw with simple utter loathing**," Jack pounced on Jill, pulling her hair. Jill kicked him in the jaw and flipped him off of her. Jack stood up and wrapped his arms around her neck. "**It's a strange exhilaration, in such total hesitation**," Jack squeezed her throat tighter. "**It's so pure so strong**," Jill struggled to get away. "Sorry, dear sister, but I'm tired of you ruining my life," Jack growled, snickering, keeping one arm tight around her throat, and the other around Jill's arms and waist to keep her from getting away. "Though **I do admit it came on fast still I do believe that it can last**," Jill began losing air and her heart beat slower. "**And I will be loathing, truly, deeply loathing you, my whole life long**," Jack was now holding his limps sister form. "Of course you wont live that long," he snickered, evilly, pleased with his dirty work.

REVIEW!


	10. Chapter 10 This Isn't your Day Trickster

IB:When we last left the story blah, blah happened, to find out more blah or what the blah is read and review. 

Disclaimer:I don't own "The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy," Maxwell Atoms does. Yay I own "Jill, Janet, and James,"

Chapter 10 This Just Isn't Your Day Young Prankster

Tilly ran out of the closet after Boogie set her free for being so annoying. She went into the cafeteria to see Jack still holding Jill, and Randy watching with uppermost interest. Jack placed Jill down, took out Mr.DoDo and began putting the stiffing back in, while whistling happily. "Not exactly the plan we had in mind," Randy muttered, taking a picture. "But I'm sure once this makes the news everyone will hate you," he grinned, sadistically.

"That's nice," Jack wasn't listening as he kept putting the stuffing back in his beloved Mr.DoDo.

"I wonder what your parents will say," Randy stole his pudding and began eating it.

"My parents!" Jack snapped back to reality.

"I'm sure she'll be fine," Tilly reassured, cheerfully.

"Hah! He nearly killed her," Cindy proclaimed, snootily, and stood on a table. Interested kids neared staring at Jill in pity. "As the most popular girl in school I declare Jack a social outcast and a freak," Cindy announced.

"I'm not a freak!" Jack glared at Cindy, holding Mr.DoDo close to his chest.

Janet and James walked in. Janet picked Jill up and held her against her breast. "What do you have to say for yourself, young man?" James stared at his son in contempt.

"Uh...we...uh...oopsie," Jack chuckled, nervously.

"Oopsie! You nearly killed your sister and all you can say is oopsie!?!" James growled, furious. Jack said nothing. "Don't you know the penalty for murder is a hanging?!? Do you want to lose your head?" he asked, sarcastically.

Jack gulped, "No, sir," he said, shakily.

Jill woke up hacking, "He attacked me for no reason mommy," she whimpered, placing her arms around Janets neck.

Jack glared at her, "That's a darn lie, you attacked me first," he growled, fists clenched.

"Enough, it's a half day, Jack you're grounded, kids you're all welcome to join us at the Amusement Park," Janet stated walking off. Randy James and all the kids ran off leaving Jack all alone with Tilly.

Jack watched in sorrow as his parents left, green eyes full of tears. He sat down and cried, his parents were never home except twice a month, how he hated his sister. "It's not fair!" he growled, crying. "It's just not fair," he sniffled, hugging Mr.DoDo.

"It will be okay, Fred," Tilly hugged him.

"Fred? Get away from me, kid!" Jack rudely pushed Tilly off of him, growling.

"Want to have a t-party?" Tilly giggled, standing up and brushing herself off.

"No," Jack rolled his eyes. "I'm going to jump off the nearest cliff, nobody likes me anyway," he sniffled, wiping his eyes with his sleeves.

"I love yo, Fred, I love everything!" Tilly giggled, smiling, trying to make him feel better.

"You don't even know my name! Just leave me alone!" Jack bolted out of the cafeteria.

REVIEW! You know you want too.


	11. Chapter 11 It's Grim Time Again!

Disclaimer:I don't own "The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy," Maxwell Atoms. 

R/R

Chapter 11 It's Grim Time Again!

Jack bumped into Grim who was still looking for Ed Vibes. "You!" Jack handed him the list.

"Uh, look child I'm busy and it's not dere time yet," Grim turned the list to ashes.

"Then take me with you," Jack begged, desperately, clinging onto Grims robe.

"Woah, mon, first off it's not your time, second unless you want to be a civil servant deal with life, and leave me be, dat Randy already creeped me out, and I don't have time to deal with you mortals," With that said Grim began floating away.

"Wait! Come back! I might do something stupid!" Jack ran after him.

Grim sighed annoyed, "Such as?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Jack thought about that, "I don't know. Destroy this town with a mob of pumpkins," he joked.

"Yeah sure," Grim rolled his eyes. "Look mon, unless you know were to find your principal, get lost," he rudely ordered, losing his patience.

"Fine, yeesh," Jack grunted, annoyed. "By the way he's in the cactus costume," he told Grim, sneakily.

"Danks," Grim raised his scythe, and tore the cactus into millions of ity bit pieces. "Hey! Dat was no costume!" Grim was now confused.

"Whoops, my mistake," Jack grinned, evilly, and punched him into the pile of pricks.

"Yotch! Ooh! Ah! ow! Yow! Yow!" Grim yelped in pain, hopping around. Jack was laughing hysterically. "You jerk! Why did you do dat?" he groaned, winching.

"It was fun," Jack answered, simply, and stashed the scythe. "Now to get vengeance on a certain sister of mine," he cackled, running off.

"Hey! Get back here!" Grim stood up and slipped on a banana peel. After enduring much pain he flew over to Jack.

"Go away Reaper, I'm busy," Jack snarled, walking past him.

"Give me my scythe, child," Grim put his hand out, glaring.

"I'm not a child, I hate kids," Jack griped, spitefully.

"But you are a kid," Grim raised an eyebrow.

"Don't remind me," Jack shuddered, bitterly.

"Look, just give me my scythe or I'll cut your head off," Grim threatened, pulling a soward out of his robe, annoyed, raising it above Jacks head.

"Woah!" Jack quickly jumped out of the way. "Uh...look I'll give it back if you get me a sack," he offered, eyeing the sword nervously.

Grim looked at Jack confused and angry, mostly confused. "Dat's it?" he questioned.

"Yeah and it can never run out of pranks," Jack added gleefully, drooling in anticipation, rubbing his hands together, thinking of all the fun he would have. He picked the scythe back up and waited expectantly, extending a hand.

"Grr, fine," Grim agreed growling, and they shook hands. Jack handed the scythe back to the very ticked off Grim. Grim snarling made the sack appear with an endless supply of pranks. Jack stashed it eagerly, hugging it like it was a new friend. "You're lucky I don't hurt kids unless it's dere time," he snarled, really wanting to cut Jacks head off.

Jack looked at Grim and smiled. "No hard feelings?" he extended a hand.

"Well, okay," Grim said relunctly, accepting the hand, and getting shocked in the process. "What da heck was dat?!?" he cried in outraged, rubbing his hand.

"A joy buzzer, made it myself," Jack declared proudly, snickering.

"One day you'll get what's coming to you, stop pulling pranks before you get in trouble, boy," Grim teleported away.

"Trouble? That's my middle name," Jack snickered evilly, walking back to the cafeteria.

REVIEW!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer:I don't own "The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy," Maxwell Atoms. I own "Tally and Jill." 

R/R

Chapter 12

When Jack arrived at the cafeteria Tilly could be seen pouring chocolate milk on Mr.Dodo. "What the heck do you think you're doing?!?" Jack whacked Tilly with his sack. He picked Mr.Dodo up and it's fur started falling off. "Ah...ah, wahhhhhhhhh!" he cried, disheartened over his broken friend, and curling into a ball.

"You okay?" Tally asked, placing a hand on Jacks shoulder. Jack as too busy crying and hugging his broken stuffed bird to answer. "I've been watching you," she grinned. Jack backed away, frightened, clinging onto his bird tightly. "That was scary, why did you do that?" Tally asked, curious.

"I don't know, leave me alone!" Jack snapped, sniffling. Tally punched him in the nose. "What is wrong with people? I just want friends and to fit in, I hate you all so much!" he stabbed her and ran off into the kitchen. "I'm not a bad person, their the jerks not me, I'll show them, I'll show them all," he sniffled, wiping his tears away. He began taking pots out of cupboards, sawing them in half, and gluing them together, until it was fifty feet wide. Snickering, he took rancid pudding from his sack, and began filling the giant pot with the yucky gooey stuff.

The next day while all the kids were sitting at the table eating the rotten cafeteria food, Jack was in line, grinning evilly at his prey. "Hiii, Jack," Tilly greeted, hugging him.

"Get off of me!" Jack growled, pulling her off in disgust.

"Why you so mean?" Tilly whined.

"I just am," Jack grunted, walking down the aisle, now starring at his sister in contempt.

"Hi, bro, might I say last night was fin, thanks for making me popular" Jill snickered, punching him playfully in the shoulder.

"Yeah no problem," he grinned innocently, rubbing his shoulder, while inwardly, scowling.

"Too bad you missed last night, being the birthday girl I got to ride big moose," she said smugly.

Jack eyes widen," Aww, I wanted to ride the big moose," Jack complained, upset.

"Too bad for you," Jill grabbed a tray that had a string attached that dumped a port of rancid pudding on all the kids, and principal who was wearing a cactus costume. "What the?" Jill was confused.

"Young lady! Did you do this?" Principal Ed Vibes demanded.

"No, Sir, I didn't," Jill crossed her arms, confident he would believe her.

Principal Ed Vibes snapped his fingers and two tough looking security guards stashed her by the arms. "Jack, tell them I didn't do it," Jill pleaded.

The guards and Principal Ed vibes looked at Jack questionably. "I can not tell a lie," Jack grinned, crossing his fingers behind his back. "She did it!" he declared snickering.

"What? You set me up!" Jill growled, furiously, trying to get loose, to rip his eyes out.

"Now why would I do that? Have fun in detention, sis," Jack walked off, snickering.

"I'll get you for this one day! If it's the last thing I do!" Jill was taken away.

"You'll have a long wait then, sister dear," Jack chuckled.

Review please.


	13. Chapter 13 A Visit from the Future

IB:This chapter may be confusing cause it's also from an rp well part of it is. 

Disclaimer:I don't own "The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy," Maxwell Atoms. I own "Jill and Becky."

Chapter 13 A Visit from the Future

Three years later, "I have done it!" Jill proclaimed, proudly.

"Done what? Found a way to give yourself laryngitis?" Jack asked, hopefully.

Jill glared, "No you simple minded twit," she whacked him.

"Yotch! I was just kidding," Jack grumbled, rubbing his head.

"I have invented the bomb," Jill said smugly.

"Ooh impressive," Jack stared at the bomb in wonderment, Jill beamed. "So what does it do?" he asked curiously.

Jill frowned, "Uh, well I don't know," she sighed.

Jack gave her a look, "You don't know?" he cracked a grin.

"No," Jill growled.

"Ahahahahahaha, and you call me slow, hahahahaha," Jack laughed at her.

Jill flipped him over and kicked him in the shin, growling. "Grr, I'm sure I'll find a use for it," she said exasperetly.

Groaning, Jack stood up, dusting himself off. "Well until then," Jack cracked a grin. "I think it belongs in the fireplace," he proclaimed, darkly, stashing it.

"Now, I don't think that's wise," Jill eyes widened.

"I don't think that wise," Jack rudely mimicked. "You worry too much he tossed the bomb into the fireplace. The sound of sparking could be heard, Jill walked over. "Well, would you look at that," Jack stared at the lit bomb.

"I think we should," Jill started. KABOOM! "Move," Jill finished, couching.

Jack pulled himself out from under the broken fireplace. "What the heck did you create?!? We could could have been killed!" he growled. Jill was too busy hacking to pay attention. "Answer me!" he demanded, fuming. Jill just kept on hacking. Jack frowned, "Um, are you okay?" he asked somewhat concerned.

"No, cough, what do you care?" Jill hacked.

"I don't," Jack eyes shifted. "Well, better get to school, don't want to be late," he ran off, really going to the broken kitchen.

Jill stood up hacking, and a piece of coal dislodged from her throat. "Ugh, well that's just lovely," she muttered, croaky. Jill gasped, "My voice, the lovely British accent has been replaced by a croaky old hag (Selma/Patty from the Simpson's) Oh well," she shrugged, not particularly caring, and walking off to the pumpkin patch. "This will be the third year in a row my jack o' lantern well win the fifty big ones," she said proudly, walking down the street. Grim could be seen with Billy and Mandy very worried about disrupting the time-line. Older Jack with a squash for a head was there too sleeping on a hotel bed. Jill walked over. "You're the Grim Reaper," she stated, wide-eyed in wonderment.

Grim his behind his scythe, hoping she would go away. "No, I'm not! You don't see me! I'm not here!" he panicked.

"Rigghtt, you were trying to take our principal three years ago, couch, I just survived an explosion, I made this bomb thingy, Jack tossed it in the fireplace and our house cough went kaploey, don't hide from me Reaper!" Jill stepped right in front of him, glaring, annoyed.

A blue furry alien cat mutant named Becky took Jill's pumpkin, and placed it on the older Jacks head.

"No! You can't see me right not! We have to leave!" Grim stressed, looking around frantically. "Where's Mandy!?!" he panicked more.

"Hey, are you here to take the mailman away?" Little Jack asked walking out.

Jill rolled her eyes, "You and that mailman, she ran off, " Jill informed Grim.

Little Jack stared, "So are you gonna take the mailman or what?" he asked, impatiently.

"No! We're leaving," Grim informed them.

"But the mailman is evil," Little Jack protested.

"No one's leaving," Becky took Grims scythe and made it disappear.

"What da hell did you do dat for!?!" Grim roared, completely furious with Becky now.

"Ooh, you're in trouble," Little Jack snickered at Becky.

"Cause the past is cool, and we have already ruined the future by meeting those two so it doesn't matter," Becky answered simply, crossing her arms.

"What's with this guy? He looks like my stupid brother," Jill stared at the sleeping Older sleeping, Jack.

"Ewww, that can't be me," Little Jack looked at himself.

"Give me back me scythe! We have to leave! You have no idea what you're doing here!" Grim ordered, fire shooting from his eye sockets.

"I don't care," Becky flew away.

"So you wont get rid of the mailman?" Little Jack asked.

"Rrgh! No! I want to get rid of dat little monster!" Grim growled, flying after Becky.

Little Jack and Jill ran after them, curious, and confused. "Please! The mailman!" he begged.

"Get over it, so he sicked Bulls dogs at you for putting a mouse trap in the mailbox, move on," Jill stressed, walking off.

Jack sat down a stump, grumbling.

Jill stared at the Grim Reaper and Becky. (Why do I have the feeling that they know me from another time? Oh well.) (Heh that girl has gone nuts.) "I think your friend lost a screw," Jill said, chuckling.

"Silly, I don't have screws, I don't have nuts either," Becky laughed.

"My goodness you're stupid..." Grim groaned.

"Really thanks, what's that mean? Man my head hurts, did you know two tims two equals fish? Clad told me so," Becky passed out.

"Well that was strange," Little Jill commented.

"You know what... I can't deal with her any more! She annoys me more dan Billy does!" Grim exclaimed, pointing his scythe at her and teleporting her back into Hell. He turned back to Jill and Jack. "You never saw me, got it?"

"What about that guy?" Jill pointed to the sleeping Jack.

Little Jack took Grims scythe. "Hmm, time to get rid of a certain mailman," he snickered.

"No! Don't touch dis!" Grim growled, snatching his scythe back. He aimed at older Jack and teleported him to the furthest corner of Hell, as far away from Becky as possible. "Dat should teach 'em!" He chuckled, teleporting to Mandy.

Jill and Jack blinked completely bewildered. "I think that explosion caused us to be in some coma and now were dreaming," Jack commented.

"It's possible," Jill nodded.

"Uh...I got you water for your throat," Jack said, shuddering at the fact he was being nice, handing her a glass of water.

Jill blinked, "Uh...thanks," she half smiled, drinking. They walked off trying to find the school, since the bus left without them.

Billy was seen wearing Tilly's dress and vice versa. "Billy, you look like a nerd," Mandy said.

"He's not Billy, I'm Billy," Tilly giggled.

"You both look stupid," Little Jack laughed.

"Thank you! Teehehehehehe!" Tilly giggled.

"I'm wearing a dress, Mandy! Just like you!" Billy laughed. Grim had to cover his mouth with his hand to stop himself from bursting out laughing.

"I was right, I knew my great, great, great, great, granddaughter would own you," Randy told Grim.

Mandy smirked.

"Hey, Billy, this is my boyfriend teeheehee," Tilly hugged Little Jack.

"Am not! Get off me!" Little Jack growled throwing Tilly at Grim.

"Nobody owns me!" Grim crossed his arms, already very annoyed by Becky.

"I own you," Mandy stared.

"Hahaha, you have an owner," Little Jack laughed.

"I do not!" Grim argued. "And you don't own me. I'm you're 'friend'" He said, sarcastically.

"No you're Billy's friend and my slave," Mandy crossed her arms and stared Grim down.

"Why do I have to be a slave?" Grim groaned, forgetting the other children.

"Because, I need a slave with powers so I can obtain them one day," Mandy simply answered.

Little Jack took off Grims robe, revealing his nakedness.

"Hey! What da heck!?!" Grim shrieked, surprised.

Little Jack laughed.

"What is your problem, you are so immature," Little Jill handed Grim his robe.

"Dat kid's messed up." Grim shuddered, making his robe appear back on him in a flash of light. "What were we talking about, Mandy?"

"Let's get out of here," Jack pulled Jill away, and headed towards the school.

REVIEW!


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer:I don't own "The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy," Maxwell Atoms does. I own, "Jill." 

Chapter 14

Jack and Jill entered the school holding hands. "That was quite odd," Jack broke the silence.

"I'll say, cough, heh you're gonna be in so much trouble when our parents find out about the house," Jill chuckled, Jack growled, and they walked down the hallway.

"Jill, no loser touching," Cindy snootily ordered.

"Alrighty, oh, Cindy, I want to show you my invention," Jill took a bomb out of nowhere.

"Eww, what is that? And what's wrong with your voice?" Cindy rudely asked.

"It's a bomb causes things to explode, and I can't really answer the last question," Jill answered, coughing.

"Explode? Why would you want things to explode?" Cindy eyes widened.

"I would love for you to explode," Jack chuckled at Cindy.

"Destroying things is fun, " Jill happily, smiled.

Cindy glared, "Yeah right, loser," she scoffed, rolling her eyes.

Jill eyes widened, "Loser? But were friends," she chuckled, nervously.

"Not anymore, nerd," Cindy said snottily, walking off.

"Nerd?" Jill started twitching. "I know I happen to be quite the genius, I'm not a nerd!" she growled, furious, following Cindy in anger.

"Oh really?" Cindy asked, skeptically, crossing her arms. "Lurg, you know what to do," Cindy snapped her fingers.

"Heh heh," Lurg grabbed her by the arms.

"Wait, I don't understand," Jill said confused and nervous.

"Ugh, okay, first being smart is okay but you can't be smarter than me," Cindy glared.

"But that never bother you before," Jill protested, trying to get away.

"Second your voice sounds like an old hag," Cindy said rudely.

"But it's not my fault cough, I'm sure it will go back to normal, don't do this Cindy, I'll make you regret it," Jill threatened, flipping Lurg over. She walked over to Cindy. "These past three years were fun why are you being a jerk?" she glared, spitefully.

Cindy punched her in the face and ran off. Jack walked over. "Hey, uh...you okay, sis?" he asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Jill growled, flipped him over, and glared angrily. "No, don't be an idiot," she walked off.

"Yeesh, what a grouch," Jack huffed, walking off to the boys room.

"Ugh, cough, I don't need Cindy, I have my inventions," Jill cough, happily, and took a box out of her locker. "I'll make my own cough world, away from them all," she walked off.

REVIEW PLEASE!


	15. Chapter 15 The Box

Disclaimer:I don't own "The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy," Maxwell Atoms does. I own , "Jill." 

Chapter 15 The Box!

After school Jack and Jill where walking home, or what was left of their home, he looked at her confused. She hadn't said a word since that morning usually she would drive him insane with her constant chatter. It began to worry him and that box she kept staring at was too freaky. "Alright I think you're trying to drive me insane and you seem to be succeeding, so tell me what's with the stupid box?" he ordered, annoyed.

"That's none of your business," Jill simply answered, glaring, walking faster.

"Oh, now I must know what's in that box," Jack jumped on her. "And if I wont get off until you tell me," he taunted. Jill growled and kicked him where the sun shall not be shining, then ran off again, holding the box. "What the heck is her problem?" he winced, trying to stand up, only to fall back down.

"Hiiiiiiiii Jackkkkk," Tilly slurred.

"Oh great you, go away," Jack rudely ordered.

"Why???????" Tilly asked, grinning.

"You annoy me, now scram!" he ordered, losing his patience.

"Scrambled eggs! Teeheehee," Billy handed him eggs.

"Uh...thanks," Jack blinked, and began eating the eggs. "You little weirdo," he muttered under his breath.

"Teeheehee, yous welcome!" Tilly hugged his head and ran off.

"Ugh, I gotta find out what's in that box, maybe I can use it for blackmail or something," Jack thought sneakily, standing up and limping back to the house.

Jill slightly smiled at the broken house, and walked to her room, and slammed the door. The door simply fell off it's hinges, "Oh well, heh, Jack's gonna be in so much trouble when our parents get home," she laughed wholeheartly, and opened the box.

Jack ran inside and stathed the box. "Ahah! Victory!" he ran off to the living room. "Hey, there's nothing in it!" he growled, upset, and stormed back to Jillls room. "Sis, what's the big deal? It's empty!" he complained.

"Much like your head," Jill stashed the box back. "Now get out of my room," she ordered, waving her hand..

"Make me," he stuck his tongue out at her, mock-ling. Jill growled and threw the door at him. "Woah!" he ducked. "You're nuts, no wonder Cindy dumped you," he said rudely.

Jill growled, left eye twitching, she took a sword out and neared him.

IB:Of course I end it here! Everyone loves cliffhangers. MUAHAHAHA!

Clad:Heehaw heehaw. Review please.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer:I don't own "The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy," Maxwell Atoms does. I own, "Jill."

Chapter 16

The whole roof suddenly collapsed on top of Jill. Jack stared, dumbfounded, "Hah! Talk about a lucky break," he laughed, walking off. But there was a certain feeling bothering him as he walked through the broken furniture, and splinters. A certain naggy feeling and he found himself walking back to his sisters room. "Guess I can't leave her there," he muttered, and began lifting off the wood. "This is stupid she's tries to kill me, and I feel bad? Bah, oh well," Jack grumbled, pulling her out of the debris. "If you're alive answer if not then see ya later," he growled at her limp form.

The Grim Reaper suddenly appeared, grinning evilly, he raised his scythe, "Jill Lantern, I have come for you," he announced.

"She's sleeping, hi again," Jack waved, grinning.

Grim eyes widened, "Not you again! I'm never being tricked by you again," he narrowed his eyes. "Now step aside, I'm here for your sister, so shoo, beat it, scram," he rudely ordered.

"How do you know she's dead?" he tried staling.

"I'm da Grim Reaper! I don't make mistakes," he glared, pushing Jack out of the way, and raising his scythe over Jill.

Jack watched wide-eyed, trying to think of something to save his sister. Killing her was his job now this bag of bones. He took out a sling-shot, aimed it at a big crack in the ceiling, and more of the roof collapsed on Grim.

"Hey, what I miss?" Jill asked waking up, holding her head. Jack rolled his eyes, grabbed her hand, and ran out of the house. "Hey! Let go of me! Where are we going?" she flipped him over.

"Uh...well...I have no idea, our house is destroyed, but were leaving. The Grim Reaper is after you," he began pulling her out into the street.

"Grim Reaper? What for? I'm fine," Jill tried pulling away.

Jack gave her a look, "How can anyone that had a roof fall on them be fine?" he glared.

Jill shrugged. A horse drawn carriage pulled in the driveway and out came Janet and James. "Kids, we got great news," James said cheerfully.

"We're moving to a kid friendly neighborhood, to a two story house, right next to a hill, and well," Janet announced.

"Cool! Let's get our stuff and vamoose Jill," Jack said excitedly.

"Dear brother, I'm sure our stuff is no more, leave it," Jill jumped into the carriage.

Jack jumped in after, and stared at his old house, as it finished collapsing. The horse drawn carriage rode along the dusty road and rain settled over the area.

REVIEW!


	17. Chapter 17 The Nightmare at Ten Feet

Disclaimer: I don't own "The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy," Maxwell Atoms does. I don't own "The Twilight Zone," Rod Serling does. I own, "Jill."

Chapter 17 Nightmare at Ten Feet

"I'm gonna miss that old homestead," Jack muttered, staring at the empty road. The Grim Reaper came into view, "WOAH! Mom, dad, a creepy skeleton is outside to take Jill away. Do something!" he ordered, desperately. Janet and James stared at him like he was crazy. Jack frowned, "Aww, come on! I'm telling the truth. Look outside the window and you'll see him!" he ordered, nervous.

James looked out the window, staring at the empty road, and pouring rain, "Nothings there, son. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm tired," he yawned, and went to sleep, snoring loudly.

Jack sighed, "Must have imagined it,"

Grim came into a view again, scythe in hand, looking menacing. "I want your sister! I tell ya she's dead, mon," he stated, annoyed.

"AHHHH!" Jack closed the curtain on the window, heart pounding. He started taking out blankets from his moms basket. "Jill, you have to hide under these blankets. You're in danger!" he ordered, extremely worried.

Jill stared at him, "But we hate each other, and you are a nutcase," she said rudely.

Jack growled, and forced her under the blankets, "You hate me, I don't hate you. I know what I saw! The Grim Reaper wants you, so just hide under there until I'm sure he's gone," he ordered, annoyed.

"Whatever," Jill rolled her eyes, and curled under the blanket, going to sleep.

"Phew, now let's see if the bag of bones is gone," Jack moved the curtains, seeing nothing. "Guess he's gone now," he sighed, relieved, closing the curtains. Turning around Jack saw The Grim Reaper, raising his scythe over the blankets. "Hey! Get out of here! Shoo! Beat it!" he took a broom and started beating Grim.

"Hey! Ouch! Knock it off! I'm just doing me job, mon!" Grim cried in annoyance.

Jack snarled and whacked Grims head out the window, broke the scythe in half, and threw that and his body outside. His parents were sleeping, and Jill was still under the blanket. "Of course no one saw that. That's just typical," he growled, annoyed.

"You can't escape death!" Grim bellowed, furious.

"Woah! But I...You...Didn't I?? What the heck are you doing here?!?" Jack screeched, angry, scared, and annoyed.

"Ugh, your sister I'm here for here, so kindly leave me be," Grim sighed, agitated.

"She's not dead you idiot! If she was, would she be awake right now?" Jack glared, ticked.

Grim grabbed Jill out of the pile of blankets, "How anyone can survive a roof falling on them is beyond me," he disappeared, dropping a sleeping Jill in the process.

Jack caught her, put her down gently, went under a blanket with her, and fell asleep.

REVIEW! 


	18. Chapter 18 Meet Nergal

Disclaimer:I don't own "The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy," Maxwell Atoms does. I own "Jill." 

Chapter 18 Meet Nergal!

Jack awoke to a ear splitting scream of agonizing pain. Jill was shrieking and crying. "Hey what's wrong?" he asked concerned, and noticed her back had a big red streak of blood. "Woah! Wonder why I didn't notice that sooner," he started pondering, and she whacked his head, tears streaming down her face. "Okay, okay, I'll get mom and dad," he crawled across the carriage to their sleeping parents. "Ma, pa, Jill's hurt," he whispered, shaking them.

"MY BABY!" Janet bolted awake, storming over to Jill.

"Did you do it son?" James asked, scowling.

"What?! No! The roof did it!" Jack growled, angry and deeply hurt at the accusation

"The roof?" James looked at him skeptically.

"I hate you! You blame me for everything," Jack snarled, and bolted to the carriage door, jumped out, scarped a knee, and ran off into the evening. He bumped into Nergal, not even noticing him, and would have kept running, if certain tentacles weren't stopping him from doing so. "Huh?? What the? Put me down!" he screeched, upset.

"Now, now, little boy, I'm your friend, I'm here to help you," Nergal said calmly.

"What the heck are you talking about? HELP! POLICE!" Jack yelled, frightened, trying to get away. An empty road showed no one. "WAHHH! HELP!" Jack cried. Nergal placed a tentacle over his mouth, and gave him a light shock. Jack let out a muffled whimper, sniffling.

"Shush, I don't need attention," Nergal said nervous that someone would spot him. He dropped the frightented boy. "Now here me out. I just want to be friends, what do you say?" he grinned wide.

Jack crying, snarled, then grinned wide, "Sure," he said sneakily, extending a hand.

Nergal happily shook it and was shocked. "Yotch! What in the world was that?" he cried sucking on his hand.

"How do you like being shocked freak? I'm outta here," Jack announced, growling, walking off.

Nergal grabbed his waist, arms, and legs, with his tentacle's. "I really don't like it," he hissed, sending a big electric shock throughout Jacks body. Jack cried more, bleeding on the inside.

Tilly jumped on Nergal, causing him to drop Jack, who passed out. "Want to have a T-Party?" she asked.

"SURE!" Nergal grabbed Tilly with his tentacles, and disappeared into the Earths core.

REVIEW!


	19. Chapter 19 Don't Look out for Anyone but

IB:How my mind has haunted me to do another chapter so here it is. 

Disclaimer:I don't own "The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy," Maxwell Atoms does. I own "Jill." "Moes Tavern belongs to Matt Groaening

Chapter 19 Don't Look out for Anyone but You

Rain descended from the Heavens, thunder roared, startling the young prankster. Jack stared at his surroundings, trying to remember how he ended up on the ground. "Oh yeah that stupid black thing," he grumbled, standing up. " I'll get back at it, someday," he stated and started walking down the road. "Dang, my everything hurts, better find ma and pa," he groaned, finding it hard to even move and inch. "Stupid rain, can't see a darn thing," he complained.

"Watch out for the carriage, yo!" Lurwin called.

"Huh? WOAH!" Jack ran to the dirt sidewalk and watched a carriage swerve and tip over onto Los Tavern, setting it on fire. "Thanks nerd, that was a close one," he stared at the Tavern.

"No problem, yo, I'm not a nerd!" she glared.

"Yes you are, deal with it," Jack said rudely, walking off. His vision was getting blurry, and his inners felt like they were on fire, "I'll kill that black thing!" he seethed, panting, slugging on the sidewalk, trying to locate the hospital. A cry could be heard.

"My baby's in there!" a women cried, putting at the tavern that was slowly falling down.

(Too bad for you lady. Babies aren't allowed in there, and I got my own problems.) Jack thought walking pass the tavern. The crying grew louder, and so did the women's shrieks. (I'm only eight, let the police handle it.) He found it harder to ignore and walked back to the tavern. Without really thinking he threw a rock at the window, and jumped inside. "HELLO?! Any idiot baby in here?" he called. Crying could be heard. The fire was making his vision even more blurry, and it was hard to see anything. (What was I thinking coming in here?) "Cough, come on, show yourself!" he ordered, coughing. The baby crawled over, face full of tears. Jack stashed it and crawled out the door, that fell down.

"MY BABY! Let go of him!" the women whacked Jack with her purse.

(Jerk) Jack thought before passing out.

Later Jack awoke and was not laying on a hospital bed. "Huh? How did I get here?" he stared, most confused, and his head pounded.

Lurwin waved.

"Thanks nerd," Jack thanked, smiling.

"Don't mention it, yo, and I'm not a nerd," Lurwin frowned.

"You own this young lady, Jack," Janet said, placing a blanket on him.

"Hah! I owe nothing," he grumbled. "I learned the only thing that matters is looking out for yourself, so you can beat it nerd," he glared at Lurwin.

Lurwin frowned and walked off sadly.

IB:I rushed the ending.

REVIEW!


	20. Chapter 20 Science Fair

IB:If I was in school this story would be going faster, hah!

Disclaimer:I don't own "The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy," Maxwell Atoms does. I don't own "The Fairly Oddparents," Butch Hartman does. I own "Mia, Moe, and Jill.

Chapter 20 Science Fair.

Two years later at the school science fair. Jack walked to Lurwin exhibit and placed a potato inside the whole. Lurwin glanced him a confused look, but shrugged it off. "This is my um...volcano yo, and it explodes yeah," she told the Judges nervously. Jack walked off. The judges yawned, one was picking his nose, the other scratched her butt. "It explodes when uh...COME ONE EXPLODE!" she yelled, pounding on her volcano. A rumbling noise was heard, the Judges stared. "Come on...come on," Lurwin said hopefully and the whole thing exploded into millions of itty pity pieces, along with potato mush right in the judges face. Lurwin grinned sheepishly, and the judges left after placing "Banned for Life," ribbon on her display. "Aww man, this stinks yo," she sighed in aggravation.

Jack laughed at Lurwin.

"It's not funny!" she shouted, angrily.

"Shows what you know nerd boy," Jack snickered walking to his exhibit that was right next to his sisters.

"This is my potato launcher, it launches potatoes," Jack told the judges, happily, and using the purple gun like tube thing he launched a potato that landed in Tilly's nose. The judges stared placed a ribbon on the exhibit and moved to Jills.

"And in this box contains my world," Jill told the judges, proudly.

They stared at her, bored, tired, and not caring one bit.

Jill sighed in annoyance, "Or for your lesser minds this stick thingy the cigar," she showed them a stick.

"What does it do?" Judge Morty asked, picking the stick up.

"Damages the throat, stains teeth, takes away ten minutes of your life, and causes early death," Jill answered, darkly, as the background faded to darkness, except for a red light.

"They really need to fix the lighting in here," Principal Ed Vibes stated putting a red ribbon on Jill's exhibit.

"You should go to jail for that death stick," Jack told Jill, annoyed.

"You're just jealous, because your display was stupid, " Jill told him rudely.

"Was not! A potato launcher is genius," Jack glared at her.

"Why potatoes?" Jill asked curious.

"Everyone loves potatoes, I got second place," Jack said proudly, grinning at her.

"Whatever, so are mom and dad coming home today?" Jill asked, a glint of hope in her eyes.

Jack sighed, "No, which means a stupid sitter for the next two weeks," he answered, angrily.

"I really see no point, I'm mature enough to watch us," Jill said taking her box, and heading for the exit.

"Sure you are," Jack said sarcastically, following her.

"Hiii guys!" Tilly greeted happily, running over.

"Look Jack, it's your little girlfriend," Jill teased.

Jack glared at Jill before running off to get as far away from Tilly as possible.

"Aww, why doesn't he like me?" Tilly asked, sniffling, eating his snot.

"Gee, I can't imagine why," Jill said, grossed out.

"Well you play with me?" Tilly asked, grinning, hoping to hang out with someone.

"Uh...nope, sorry," Jill ran off.

"WAHHHHHHHHHHH! Randy, why wont anyone play with me?" Tilly cried, upset.

"I'll play with you yo," Lurwin said happily, walking over "Hey, Randy, how's it going?" her eyebrows raised.

Randy groaned, and punched her int the nose, then walked off.

"WHY WONT HE LIKE ME! WHAT AM I DOING WRONG, YO!" Lurwin shouted, angry and frustrated.

Tilly wiped her boogers away and smiled at Lurwin, "Maybe we can work together and make them like us," she giggled.

Lurwin stared at Tilly in annoyance, "And how are we going to do that yo?" he asked.

"Uh..." Tilly started thinking. "Hmm...uh...hmmm...uh..." she kept on thinking, picking her nose in the process. "I GOT IT! No I lost it," she went back to thinking, driving Lurwin bonkers. "Well, I'll get it after review break...as soon as I figure out what it was," she said.

REVIEW! 


	21. Chapter 21

IB:It's been one year and a month since an update.

Clad:If you old reviewers are still out there review and get a free Jack plushie.

Disclaimer:The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy belong to Maxwell Atoms. I own Jill.

Chapter 21

Jack was on his way home with Jill when they came across a pawn shop. "Hmm...I wonder if they have anything of vaule," He said sneakily. How he loved stealing it was just as fun as pranking.

Jill rolled her eyes, "Dought it. But if you're going to steal again at least take something decent. Instead of all the usual junk."

Jack glared at her then entered the shop searching for something he could use against people he hated. Which was mainly everybody. There was a monkeys paw, a genie lamp, and a dodo bird. "Hmm..I like the feathers and I bet that dodo birds taste like chicken." Jack took the dodo bird and ran out of the store.

"A dodo bird? You can't steal a dodo bird their almost extinct. I demand that you put it back," Jill ordered glaring at him.

"Their almost extinct," Jack said in a mocking voice, not seeming to care in the least. "Who cares if a stupid bird ends up extinct? Stop being so naggy."

"I am not naggy. You're just the boy from Hell," Jill whacked him.

"Ouch! Well you a jerk and a suck up doody head pants," Jack glared.

Jill rolled her eyes and grinned. "You have the insults of a two year old. Congrats I never thought your IQ would go past the age of 1," She said cruelly.

Jack twitched tired of the constant insults from his annoying sister. "Why don't you go jump off a cliff? Do me a favor for once."

"Why don't you? It's not like anyone likes you anyway. Why mom and dad spend more time with me than you. Whenever their home that is..." Jill said the last part kind of sadly. "I'm just the perfect child," She said smugly.

"You're not perfect! You're evil and annoying. And two faced which is why the children hate you," Jack growled.

"Pfft you dear brother are merely jealous and those kids love me. After all I'm perfect in every way," Jill said skipping off.

Jack glared at his sister and stuck his tongue out at her. "I'm perfect in every way," He said in a mocking tone. "Yuck she's so full or herself and mom and dad like me better!" He yelled.

"You wish! If that's true why do they help me with hw and let you fail?" Jill asked smirking.

"Shutup! Just shutup! You have a horrible nazly voice and I hate you!" Jack growled beyond angry.

"And you think I care bro?" Jill said giving him a wedgie.

Jack winced, "Stop it! Your worst than Lurg and that's saying something."

"No I'm better than Lurg because I can torment you all day long," Jill said grinning.

Jack was seething with rage and he punched Jill in the eye, blackening it. "That's a good look for you sis." He said with laugh.

"My eye! My perfect green colored eye. You're going to pay for this!" Jill shrieked.

"You had it coming. Let's just go home," Jack said walking away.

Jill followed rubbing her eye. "I will get you for this. Mark my words you will rue the day you messed with me," Jill threatened.

"Rue? What the heck does that mean? Next time I'll go for the throat that way I wont have to hear you," Jack said glaring. He longed for the day he would kill her. Her 18th birthday. She would never suspect his evil plan of doom.

Jill not saying anything, started walking up a long narrow and grassy hill. "I hate this hill," She griped.

"Yeah, I don't get why our parents made us move to a shack on a stupid old hill. There's hadly any room for any of us to live there," Jack said following her.

"Wasn't it because you sold are house to a guy offering you stupid beans?" Jill asked.

"But they were magic beans and there was a giant! I saw him!" Jack protested and took out beans from his pocket. "See they even glow!"

"Here's what I think of your stupid beans," Jill said tossing them away. Rain came down and landed on the beans which started growing...

REVIEW!


	22. Chapter 22

InvaderBecky:Being bored and lonely I decided to update one of my most popular stories. I like writing this one anyway and Jack is awsome.

Clad:Anyway Review and get free uh..Golden pigs.

Disclaimer:Jack belongs to Maxwell Atoms. Jack and the Beanstalk belong to some person...I own Jill.

Chapter 22 Jack and the Beanstalk

Rumbling noises were coming out of the ground that seemed to shake and quake. Giant green leaves came out from the ground interwining and interweaving to form a giant beanstalk. "Would you look at that, It's like something out of a fairytale," Jack stared at the beanstalk in wonderment.

Jill scoffed and rolled her eyes, "Big whoopee de do. Let's leave before you get yourself into trouble like the moron you are."

It was too late for that as the little prankster was already climbing up the beanstalk. He had only two good reason to climb it. One curiosity and two to get away from Jill.

"Get down from there before you break your neck or something!" Jill ordered, annoyed. "You have to the count of three to get down!" she warned. "One, two..three. Fine, I'm coming up then," she jumped onto the giant plant and climbed it. She wasn't very successful and kept nearly slipping off since the stalk was very slimy. "Ugh..how the hell did my un athletic brother even get started climbing this stupid plant? Oh well, I'm the best at everything and therefore will get to him before he even gets halfway near to the top," said the arrogant little girl. "Oh, why are my hands starting to itch?" she started scratching them.

Jack was getting close to the top, snickering to himself, "Boy, am I glad I poured that slime and itching power down this beanstalk." As he was reaching the top he felt a hand on his leg that pulled him down. The young prankster fell down the beanstalk almost halfway reaching the end when he stabbed a knife he had stolen from Lurg into the plant, and held on for dear life. "Phew.."

"Brother! Let go of that knife this moment or else," Jill ordered holding onto his leg.

"What the? How did you even get up here? You were trying to pull me down! I've could have been killed!" Jack said seething with rage.

"Pish tosh, if it hasn't happened yet then I doubt it ever well," Jill said nonchalantly.

Jack just grumbled and started swinging his legs to get his bratty sister off of him. "Let go! Come on let go, Jill." After five minutes Jill lost her grip on her bros leg and fell. Jack just laughed until his hand started sliping from the knife handle. "Stupid Jill.." He wasn't really sure what to do. Falling didn't seem like a fun option and his arms were getting sore. His brain searched for answers and found one, let, go, jump, and see what happens. Well it was a better choice than just falling down to his doom so he listened to his brain and jumped, screaming as his nails diged into the vines of the stalk. "Well..I'm very lucky today..Hah!"

Jill had not been so lucky and had fallen all the way down onto the ground. A few minutes later a certain Reaper was floating over her. "If dis child is alive I'll go live with two mortals for de rest of me life..The chances of either are very un likely," Grim said with a dark chuckle. Poor, foolish Reaper.

The young naggy girl opened her green eyes and screamed upon seeing death. After all who would really be happy to see a skeleton hovering over you ready to take out your soul? No one would. Grim just laughed, raising his scythe, thinking that maybe just maybe, he would end her life and it wouldn't be another weird false alarm.

"Woah! Buddy, I'm not dead!" Jill said dodging Grims scythe. "Now if you will excuse me," she climbed onto of the stalk. "I have a brother to kill."

Grim stared in shock and annoyance, grumbling he vanished right after saying, "Lousy mortals. It's like she's a cat or something."

Two hours went bye after the Reapers departure and the siblings were nearly reaching the top.

"Man, I should have listened to my stupid sister. My arms hurt," Jack pouted getting really tired of climing the plant.

"You bet your life you should have," Jill growled right from under him.

"Hey! How come your so fast? I knew those ten minute breaks were a mistake. Get lost!" Jack glared, climbing up the stalk faster.

"Why don't you make me brother dear?" Jill said with a sneer.

"Alright then," Jack said taking out something from his pocket and dumped it on her.

It seemed to a be a mixture of mud and sour milk. "Ew, when I get to you, you're dead," Jill growled.

"You wont be able too since you'll be the dead one," Jack said with a laugh dumping more of the slime and itch powder down the stalk, causing her to fall once more.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" she screamed and was soon nowhere to be seen.

"If she comes back I'll eat my hat," Jack said finaly reaching the top. And at the top of the stalk was..

REVIEW!


End file.
